


The Cripple by Kiyala

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: X-Men First Class - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Erik's reaction when he discovers that Charles has lost use of his legs.





	The Cripple by Kiyala

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the cripple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/208860) by [kiyala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala). 



> Originally posted prior to 2013 on LJ

**Fic** : [The Cripple by Kiyala](http://archiveofourown.org/works/208860)  
**Length** : 0:06:59  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/The%20Cripple%20by%20Kiyala.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
